The case of the blue box
by fangirl5116
Summary: This story takes place in modern day London, and after John and Sherlock find out about the video of Moriarty, they see something through the window in Sherlock's study: a blue police box.
1. 221B Baker St

**221B Baker St.**

Sherlock sat in his chair staring at John. "So, what are we going to do about Moriarty?" John asked, finally breaking the silence. "Honestly, I don't know" Sherlock replied, waving off as she began to approach the two. "Do you think…"John was cut off by a strange noise. The two looked outside to see a man wearing a red fez step out of a blue police box.

Soon, a woman stepped out behind him. The woman had blonde, curly hair and was wearing a white shirt with what looked like a black belt holding a gun. She had brown leggings and black boots. The two were most certainly not from here, and as Sherlock observed, there was going to be some trouble very soon. "Something that has to do with that man is going to lead us all to trouble, and it may involve Moriarty." Sherlock said after examining the mysterious duo.

As walked in, Sherlock and John ran past in hopes that the two weren't gone.

As they ran down the street into the sea of people, they gave up, knowing that either the danger would come first, or they will come back to the mysterious blue box.


	2. Doctor who?

**Doctor **_**who**_**?**

For a while John and Sherlock waited patiently, but not long after they even got settled in to their chairs, Sherlock shouted "_BORING!" and _proceeded to shoot a smiley-face he had earlier spray-painted onto the wall. Suddenly, Sherlock stopped and heard another strange noise. But this time, It was _buzzing._ Sherlock proceeded to the door with John following him. "What is happening, Sherlock? Is someone trying to rob us? Sherlock?" John said, sounding impatient. Without a word, Sherlock opened the door to find the man in the fez and bowtie and the girl with the curly hair at their doorstep, trying to what looks like break in. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sherlock said immediately once he examined the two. "Hello, my name is The Doctor and this is my wife, River Song." the man said, awkwardly swaying from side to side, placing a weird object in his coat pocket. "Doctor _who?"_ Sherlock replied, interested in what the odd man had to say. "Just the doctor." "What is that thing you placed in your pocket?" John asked impatiently. "It is called a _sonic screwdriver" _He began, "It is used for many things, such as locking and unlocking, activating and deactivating, and so much more." the man replied. The woman, being awfully quiet, looked through her journal as though she was trying to find an answer. After a while, she had a puzzled look on her face, staring at random blank pages. "Here, come in." John said as he gestured the two in.


	3. Into the TARDIS

**Into the TARDIS**

As The Doctor and River walked up the stairs, you could just barely hear river whisper "Doctor, who are these people?" and hear him reply "I don't know". As they entered Sherlock's study, they sat down in amazement on the soft couch looking around, like they just realized who's house they were in: _Sherlock Holmes_.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked. "The TARDIS sent us here" River began "TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Whenever there is trouble, it sends us where it is happening." John and Sherlock looked at River astonished. "Would you like to see the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked. "Sure." John and Sherlock replied.

The Doctor and River lead John and Sherlock to the mysterious blue box. "By the way, I never got your names." The Doctor said "Sherlock Holmes." "John Watson" the two replied. Once they entered the TARDIS, the look on their faces was just like everyone else's face when they first see it. "It's bigger on the inside." Sherlock said as The Doctor lightly chuckled. "Quite right indeed." The Doctor said as he continued to chuckle. "The Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, in _my TARDIS!"_ The Doctor shouted, still chuckling. "So, where do you wanna go?" River asked Sherlock and John. "You know, it travels through time and space, and it even exists in a different dimension." The Doctor said, finally not chuckling, but still with a wide smile on his face.

***TO BE CONTINUED***


	4. The TARDIS takes flight

**The TARDIS takes flight**

The Doctor and River pushed a series of buttons until the TARDIS started to make noises and move. Once the noises and movement stopped, the Doctor chuckled and proceeded to the doors. "So, you guys ready to be amazed?" The Doctor said with excitement. "Go ahead, let's see what's there." John replied, ready to see the mysterious wonder behind the door. The Doctor opened the door, they all stepped out, and to their surprise, it was like they all were in somewhere similar to the 1930's. "What are we doing here?" John asked, somewhat shocked about where they were. "First, to prove to you that the TARDIS works, and secondly, to visit some old friends." The Doctor said, with little expression in his voice. From the look on her face, Sherlock could tell that River knew exactly what would happen. As a result of this, Sherlock pulled River aside. "How do you know what is about to happen?" Sherlock said, sounding slightly angry. "When your time travellers" River began " It's hard to see each other at that exact point in time. So I have been through this before, but he doesn't know it." River stared at Sherlock, as he took in what River had said. "Come on, let's explore!" The Doctor said, this time, excited, as he had an idea about what he would find.


End file.
